The present invention relates to rolling and shaping dough prior to baking, or otherwise cooking, and more particularly to apparatus for processing a pre-mixed quantity of dough into a plurality of flat strips.
Automatic dough rollers and shapers have been provided in the past for pressing or extruding dough into sheets, loaves, or other forms. In general, however, such apparatus has been suitable for only a single type of operation, such as rolling or cutting, or a plurality of operations are performed by sequentially placed apparatus. That is, common elements of a single machine have not been employed to advantage in performing multi-step processing and forming of dough.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a unitary machine, simple and economical in construction, capable of performing a plurality of shaping and cutting operations on comestible dough.
Another object is to provide a dough forming and cutting machine which readily accommodates dough of varying lateral thickness without malfunction.
Still another object is to provide dough forming and transporting apparatus for performing a plurality of operations with a minimal number of power driven elements.
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.